Soul Eater: Continued
by The Little Leprechaun
Summary: Two new students, from the DWMA England branch, have started school with our main characters. What adventures will they get up to? And why does Kid keep blushing?
1. Chapter 1

_**(Maka Albarn)**_

'Dammit, where is he?' I thought furiously. I turned and sighed, in frustration. "Soul? Where are you? The new students from England will be here soon! And Professor Stein said we have to meet them!" I shouted, through gritted teeth. I turned again and came face to face with him. "You called, Maka?" He said, smirking at me in his usual way. I groaned and rolled my eyes at him. "Dude, your girlfriend's not impressed!" I heard Black*Stars voice from behind me.  
"Black*Star, stop being so tactless!" I turned and saw my best friend Tsubaki Nakatsukasa put her hand on her meisters shoulder. He laughed loudly and I restrained from hitting him over the head and content myself with yelling at the two of them. "Where have you _been_? Amelie and Daniel should be here any minute!"  
"Who are Amelie and Daniel?" Black*Star asks. I took out a book and hit him over the head as hard as I could with it. He put his hands on his head and cried out in pain. "Amelie and Daniel are the new Weapon/Meister pair. They've come all the way from England to attend." Tsubaki informed him. He nodded slowly then looked at me. "If they're from England why are they coming all the way to America? I mean isn't there a branch of the DWMA over there?" Soul asked. I nodded. "There is. But it's very small, and most of the students are bare beginners. These two, however, are supposed to be the most advanced from the English branch. So, because the Professors over there thought they had more potential, they're being sent here to have more challenges." I explained. Soul was about to add something when a loud crashing came from down the hall, accompanied by shouting. "WOULD YOU GET OVER THAT DAMN OCD FOR ONE SECOND?"  
"BUT WHAT IF THEY'RE ASSYM-"  
"SAY THAT WORD AND I'LL RIP YOUR VOCAL CHORDS OUT AND BEAT YOU WITH THEM!" The four of us turned and to see Liz and Patty coming toward us accompanied by an extremely pale Death The Kid. They came up to us and Liz gave an very exasperated sigh. "What's wrong with Kid?" Tsubaki asked, looking concerned. He shook and put his hands over his ears. "Kid thinks the new kids are gonna be asymmetrical!" Liz sighed. Me and Tsubaki laugh at his face. "I think they're twins. Although, one's a boy, the other's a girl." I informed him. By the expression he took, it didn't settle right with him. I heard foot steps coming up the steps of DWMA. We all turned and looked as two people came up the steps, one girl and one boy. "They're here." I muttered.

_**(Ok, so this is a new thing I'm trying. Each chapter will be in the point of view of another character. For example this one is through Maka's point of view. I know the chapter is clumped together, I realise this, but I don't think there's any point in paragraphs for this.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Death The Kid)**_

When the two new students appeared over the steps I was taken back by the girls red hair. It was unnatural, yet it didn't look dyed. When I finally managed to take my eyes off of her, I looked at the boy next to her. They looked the same age, maybe they were twins? I opened my mouth to say something, but Maka stepped in first. "Hi! You two must be the new students from England! Amelie and Daniel right?"  
"Yeah. I think you know who's who." The boy said grinning. He was wearing a blazer, shirt and tie. The shirt was un-tucked and had the top button undone. I gritted my teeth at his in ability to be symmetrical. I noticed the girl hadn't spoken, as did Maka. "So, I think we introduce ourselves! I'm Maka Albarn, A Scythe Meister."  
"Yep! I'm her Scythe. Soul 'Eater' Evans!" We all looked at him a little shocked. We'd never heard him give his family name before. Before anyone could make comment, Blackstar steps forward, literally inches from Amelies' face. "My name's Black Star and I'm Demon Weapon Meister! Tsubaki's my weapon!" He exclaimed, loudly as ever. "I'm sorry for him, he's not always this bad! Well, I'm Tsubaki, Blackstar's weapon. It's great to meet you!"  
"I'm Death The Kid. I'm Lord Deaths son and I'm a Meister." The two of them looked at me. Not in weirdly, but just looking.  
"Question: Why are there three stripes on one side of your hair and not the other?" Daniel asked me. I bit my lip, trying to resist the urge to flip out over it. "Well anyway! I'm Liz and this is my sister Patty. We're Kids Twin Pistols." Liz said covering for my silence. I shook my head, breaking myself out of that weird...Freeze? When I looked back at Amelie and Daniel, Blackstar was Daniels' face. "Professor Stein says I have to asses your skills as a Meister. In hand-to-hand combat and with Weapons!" He said smirking. I noticed Maka and Soul trying to hold back their laughter. Blackstar was obviously missing something again. "Wrong twin dude." He indicated to Amelie with a nod of his head. The others burst out laughing, while Blackstar looked between the two. Blackstar shook his head. "That doesn't matter! I have to 'evaluate' anyway!" He said, delighted.  
"I believe I asked Maka and Soul to assess them. But seeing as you're so eager, Blackstar, I guess you and Tsubaki can do it instead." We all turned at the voice and our teacher, Professor Franken Stein, had appeared on his swivel chair which he seemed to ride every where. Blackstar laughed and the rest of us stood back. "First: Hand to hand combat. FIGHT!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Blackstar)**_

When Stein started the fight, I had no idea what I was in for. As soon as the word left his mouth she ran straight for me, with insane speed. She brought her fist up and connected, hard, with my jaw. I felt my whole body go flying. I landed in backside and stood up. "Wow, you punch hard!" I yelled over. She just shrugged and ran at me, not leaving me time to get ready. She crouched down and brought my legs from under me. As I fell I felt her foot in the small of my back. Then I flew. I went high in the air then slammed back to the ground. It was at that moment I noticed how small she was. Not height wise. But her body structure was even small than Makas' or even Cronas'. She didn't look at me when I landed. She just walked away. Her brother, Daniel, came up to me and crouched beside me. "I should have warned you. She's incredible at Martial Arts and Hand-To-Hand Combat." He whispered.  
"Could have mentioned that earlier!" I groaned as I got up. Maka and Soul ran over.  
"Stein says me and Soul can take it from here!" Maka said, helping me to my feet.  
"Dude, you got your ass kicked!" Soul laughed, taunting me. I mumbled as I walked back to where the others are watching. Soul and Daniel went into their weapon forms. Daniel had turned into a Katana. Kinda like Tsubakis' Fey Blade Mode, but with a metal-looking blade. "Remember, you cannot use Soul Resonance. We don't want Maka and Soul destroying you or the school. FIGHT!" Stein yelled. I could see where he was coming from, banning Soul Resonance. When Soul and Maka resonate the results are terrific. The two girls ran at each other. Maka brought Soul round _**(Yeah I know how weird it sounds)**_to hit Amelie with the blunt end. Amelie jumped back athletically. They were a perfect match for each other. One always dodging the others' attack. It occurred to me then, that this fight was going nowhere. Neither of them had managed to land a hit. "Professor, this is going nowhere, better end it before they exhaust themselves." I heard Kid mutter to Stein. He nodded and held up his hand. The two girls slid back from their last attacks, panting. They smile at each other. "You two are amazing. It's not often I fight someone like you two. Your souls match perfectly." Maka said.  
'That's right, Maka can see souls.' I thought. The boys went back into human form and fist bumped. They walked over and Stein smiled.  
"Well, you two are good match. It's not often siblings souls match so well. A bonus that you're twins. Come on. Lord Death wants to see you. You too, Maka and Soul." I watched them go inside.  
"They seem like nice people." Tsubaki said, smiling. I nodded in response.

**_(So yeah, two chapters in one day. Makes up for the long void of nothingness that I've put out the last week or so. Anyway, leave reviews on what you think of this new style of writing. If you like it I'll write more stuff this way. Also taking requests on what to write next. Just make sure I know (If it's stuff like Harry Potter, another Anime or Book etc.) the basics of the story. Stuff like character personalities and what they look like.) _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Soul Eater)**_

As the four of us followed Stein to the Death Room, I got to know Dan a little better. He and Amelie lost their parents in a Keshin attack when they were little, which is why they decided to become weapon and Meister. It was pure luck that they were twins. They joined the England DWMA and trained until they were the most advanced, which is why they came here. "So your parents...were killed?" I asked, tentatively. He nodded. They were nearly identical except for height, gender body structure and hair colour. Daniel had Black hair, like Kid except without the three lines, and Amelie had Red hair. Not like Ginger, more like The actual colour. As if she'd dyed it. "Your sisters' hair. Is it dyed?" I asked. Curiosity getting the better of me. He shook his head.  
"Nope, it's natural. Don't ask how. She was born with bright Red hair for some reason. I mean...Dad was Ginger, and Mum had Black hair. So maybe it's something in her genes?" He didn't seem to know. I looked ahead and the girls were talking. They seemed to get on well. I smiled as Maka started laughing.  
"So, is Maka your Girlfriend?" Dan asked. I looked at him to check if he was genuinely asking. I nodded. "I asked her out a couple of weeks ago, at a party at Kids' house. It was kinda...rushed to say the least." _**(Check out SoulxMaka for the full**_** details)** I laughed nervously. It was the first time I'd explained the details about the sketchy way I asked her out. But she said yes anyway. When we got to the Death Room, Stein knocked and waited patiently. "Amelie told me about the DWMA in England. Was it really that small?" Maka asked, turning to Dan.  
"Yes it is and how did you get Amelie to speak? She never speaks to strangers very often!" He said, looking at his twin in shock. The look she gave him was so cold it could have frozen fire. "Keep talking Dan. We're not in England anymore so there's nothing stopping me from whooping your arse!" Maka and I shared a look.  
"'Arse'?" I asked. It sounded a lot like ass but it was a weird way of saying it.  
"Arse is how an English person would say ass. We say that too, but arse is more natural." Amelie explained. The conversation was cut short with a cough from Stein. We all looked forward as the door slowly opened.

_**(Okay, I can explain my long silence in two words. Exams, School. It sucks. I've had several Science exams which I've been revising for which took up most of my writing time. I apologise. But now I should be able to upload chapters more frequently. About this story in particular, I don't know how long it's actually going to be. Just putting that out there now.)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_(Stein)_**

As I took the kids through the...strangely decorated hallway, I walked behind them and observed the new kids. The girl was strong, but at the same time very fragile. It was like she'd built up wall to protect herself from something. Maka seemed to be a good influence on her, they got on well. The boy, he was also strong but not as breakable. It's like he lives to protect his sister. Their souls match each other perfectly. "STEIN!" I looked up. I hadn't realised that I'd been staring off into space. Lord Death was staring at me. "I'm sorry. Um...What did you say?"  
"I said, do you have available accommodation for these two?" I kept thinking I'd forgotten something. This was probably it.  
"Sorry sir. I forgot...I was preoccupied." He shrugged. It was strange when he was so laid back about everything.  
"Sir? Lord Death?" Maka put up her hand. Lord Death took his attention off of me and focused on Maka "What is it Maka?"  
"Well, I was talking with Soul earlier, and we thought that we could give Amelie and Dan a room at our apartment?"  
"Do you have room?" Dan asked looking at Soul, who nodded at him.  
"Yeah. I mean, boys could share a room and the girls could share a room." Lord Death clapped his abnormally large hands together.  
"Then it's decided! Amelie and Dan will room with Soul and Maka! Stein, I want a word with you. The four of you are dismissed."  
"Yes Sir!" The four kids said together. They left the room leaving me with Lord Death. He seemed to be watching me carefully.  
"Stein...Do you feel alright?"  
"Fine sir. Why?"  
"Well after events with a certain witch...I'm concerned about your mental health." I sighed. Since Medusa hypnotised me, he'd been keeping an eye on. It got annoying after a while. "I'm fine. Marie is looking after everything."  
"Speaking of her, you two seem to be quite close is there anything-"  
"No." I put it bluntly. I wasn't going to go into my personal life, not with him.  
"Very well. You can go now." I nodded, turned and left.


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Maka Albarn)**_

When we got home I unlocked the door and Blaire was standing there with little clothing. "Hey guys! Welcome home!" I groaned as Soul tried to look anywhere but in front of him. Dan blushed and covered Amelies' eyes. To which she responded by covering his. "Blaire! I'd appreciate it if you didn't wear such revealing clothes!" I said. She laughed and turned back into her cat form. "Better, Soul?" She purred seductively. I resisted the urge to kick her.  
"Blaire, these are our new room mates. Amelie and Dan. They're new students at school and they come from England!" Soul told her, picking up their bags and helpfully taking them to our rooms. "Oooh, this one's a cutie!" She said, advancing towards Dan. He shuffled uncomfortably.  
"A cat with extreme magical power?" Amelie muttered looking down at Blaire.  
"That's right!" She winked at her.  
"How did you know?" I asked her.  
"We had one back home. But he wasn't as...promiscuous." She replied.  
"Right. Come on." I take her into my room leaving the boys to 'bond'. Amelie looked around my room. Her eyes scanning everything.  
"Are you alright?" I asked, sitting her down on the bed. She looked like she was about to pass out.  
"Huh? Oh! I'm fine. I guess it's just jet lag."  
"Oh right! Of course. Do you want to go to sleep?"  
"Sleep? I've had trouble sleeping since my parents were killed..."  
"Well, I'll stay here and make sure nothing happens to you." The way she looked at me then, it melted my heart. Her eyes were so full of gratefulness and hope. I smiled back at her and helped her get to sleep. As she slept I noticed she twisted and turned a lot. Not just a lot, but it was really jerky too. 'Maybe it's a habit?' I asked myself. I shrugged and eventually went to bed myself.

_**(Okay, so I went over some earlier chapters a few minutes ago and I feel I have to apologise. I have no idea why, but my Grammar is horrific! I think my keyboard is messed up, or it might just be the fact I type too fast to notice mistakes. But from now on I'm making the effort to check it over before releasing it out.)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(Amelie)**_

When I next woke up I saw Maka watching me, smiling. "Sorry. You just look really cute when your asleep!"  
"Um...Thanks?" I replied, sitting up and stretching. I rubbed my eyes and looked at myself.  
'Was I that tired I didn't remember getting changed?' I thought. I swung my legs round and sat facing Maka.  
"Well, it's Saturday so we don't have school today. I thought we could ask the boys what they wanna do and make a decision?" She was already dressed in casual jeans and a jumper. "Good plan. Let me get dressed." I stand up and look in my suitcase. I pull out a jumper, the last thing my father gave me which was why it was several sizes to big, as well as shorts and knee socks. I brushed my hair then tied it back. "You're so pretty!" Maka sighed.  
"So are you. At least you don't get constantly asked if your hair is dyed!" I stretched again, hearing my back click.  
"Alright, let's go!" I followed Maka out and into the sitting room. Which was empty. "Aren't they up yet?" Maka moaned.  
"I guess not. I'll wake up my brother." Maka led me to Soul and Daniels' room. We slowly opened the door and saw the boys still sleeping.  
"What do we do?" Maka whispered to me. Without speaking I walked over to my brother. After a slight pause I sat on him. He woke up with a loud yell, which woke up Soul. "OH MY GOD! AMELIE!" Daniel yelled. Maka burst out laughing and Soul just watched tiredly. "You're awake? Good." I jumped off him and let Maka explain the rest. "Meet us in the sitting room when you're dressed." We left the room and Maka continued laughing, even I gave a small smile for once.  
"That was brilliant! Did you do that back in England?"  
"Of course! I had to wake him up somehow? Shaking him is too boring!" She laughed again.

_**(Oh wow I haven't updated in a while. Sorry for that, it kept slipping my mind honestly. I've been meaning to update it for ages but kept forgetting. Plus I've been reading an LP of DanganRonpa which took up a lot of time. Anyway, it's here now.)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**(Soul Eater)**_

After the girls left, I looked at Daniel. "Does she do that often?" I asked. I nodded as he tried to get his breath back. I got out of bed and got dressed before he was even standing. I turned to look at him as he flopped on the floor with a loud thump. 'Is he really the older sibling?' I thought. I nudged him with my foot urging him to get up. He slowly got to his feet and dressed. When he was finally ready, we went into the sitting room where the girls were sitting, Maka with a book and Amelie with a cup of tea. "Was that really necessary, Amelie?" Dan muttered as he walked by her.  
"Yes, as you wouldn't have got up other wise. Don't give me that look." She replied blankly.  
"So! I've arranged this with the others and we just need you two to agree!"  
"As in, we have no choice seeing that others already have and if we disagree we'll be the minority?" Dan asked.  
"Essentially." Amelie shot back without hesitation. It gave me the impression that they did this regularly.  
"So, we're gonna meet up at the basketball court and then go into the forest!"  
"Why? It's Saturday! Don't tell me we're practising?" I moaned. Maka shook her head smiling.  
"Kind of. But way more fun. Come on let's go!" Maka jumped up and Amelie put the empty tea cup to one side.  
"Wow, I've never seen you looking so casual!" Dan muttered. Amelie exhaled as a response. Maka and Amelie lead the way, while Daniel and I follow behind. He seemed to be staring daggers into Amelies' back. 'I wonder if she can feel it?' I thought.  
"HEY GUYS! HURRY UP ALREADY! I'M GETTING BORED!" I could recognise that loud voice anywhere, Black*Star must have been the first to arrive.

_**(Whoa! Part 8! This is the longest story I've written. Then again, that's only cause the parts are short. Anyway, I've decided to upload a part once per day and hopefully it'll stick as a habit. Fingers Crossed!)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**(Daniel)**_

I sighed at Black*Star shouting. He was so loud. SOUL waved and I put up my hand. The girls started talking about...something? After about five minutes we were joined by Kid, Liz and Patty. "Hey guys. Sorry we're late. Kid forgot to fold the-"  
"Don't tell them, Liz." Kid muttered. I noticed Kid staring over at the girls, I followed his gaze and turned just in time to see Amelie...laughing. Genuinely laughing. Something she hadn't done since our parents were killed. "Dan! You ready?" Soul asked, as he tugged on my sleeve. I nodded and Black*Star called over to the girls. Maka and Amelie lead us into the forest and stood in front of us. "So? Let's hear the plan for today?" Kid asked. Maka smiled at Amelie, who closed her eyes, something she did when she was about to explain something. "We're going to play Hide ad Go Seek. Who ever's Seeking has to find all of the Hiders. The only catch is, we can run and hide so long as we're not caught. Who ever's out has to come back here." She pulled out her Scabbard and jammed it into the ground. "Daniel, since you're oldest you're Seeking first."  
"Why?" I moaned. We used to play this as kids, and she was too good at hiding for me.  
"I gave you the reason. You're oldest! Count to 100! Ready guys?" They all nodded and waited for me to close my eyes. I looked around at them, closed my eyes and started counting. I heard foot steps as they ran off. "95, 96, 97, 98, 99...100!" I opened my eyes, and they'd all disappeared into the forest. I sighed, and started searching for them.


	10. Chapter 10

**_(Maka Albarn)_**

As soon as Dan covered his eyes, the rest of us split off and ran in different directions. Before I knew it, I was alone. I had no idea where to hide, so I climbed up a tree and hid. 'This is so tense. I have no idea when Dan's going to show up! God, I hate this...but it's so much fun!" I hid amongst the leaves and waited. "Where are they?" I jerked to attention as I heard, Dan approaching. 'Dammit, I must have dozed off!' I watched as Dan slowly came into view. I wondered how long I'd been asleep, how many of the others had been caught. I held my breath as he stood right under the branch I was perched on. I bit my lip and looked across in time to see a flash of red. 'Amelie?' I thought. I heard a thump a little away from us and Dan must have heard it too, as he ran off in the opposite direction. Amelie appeared through the branches and nodded to me, before disappearing. I sighed with relief and moved off. I landed as quietly as possible and ran off. After about a minute of running, I slammed into someone else. "Ow! What he hell?" I looked up to see Kid rubbing his forehead.  
"Kid? What are you doing?"  
"Looking for Amelie!"  
"Why?" I flattened out my skirt.  
"Dan wasn't far from me and she distracted him!"  
"I know. She did the same for me!"  
"She's either trying to prolong this, or just to annoy him."  
"Probably both." We heard a snapping branch and ran off in opposite directions.

_**(So, the next couple of chapters are going to be different points of view during hide and go seek. I started with Maka for no reason what so ever.)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**(Amelie)**_

I could hear Daniels' footsteps despite him being a while behind me. I'd managed to distract him from both Kid and Maka, but I knew he was after me now. I stopped on a branch and waited him to come into view. 'Dammit, we didn't set a time limit.' I thought, momentarily distracted. In that moment Daniel nearly looked up where I was. I realised too late. I braced myself for him. "HAHA!" I looked down and saw Black*Star standing right in front of Dan. 'Idiot!' I thought.  
"The aim was for you to find us and catch us. You've found me but I have no intention letting you catch me!" He turned to run, and I hoped he'd get away. But Dan was faster. He tripped Black*Star up and caught his arm. "Caught you." He said, while smirking. I cursed under my breath and moved through the trees. I assumed Dan would take him back. "Amelie?" I turned and saw Tusbaki crouching behind me.  
"Tsubaki! Has he caught anyone else?"  
"Just Patty, but she was standing right in front of him. What do you mean 'anyone else'?"  
"He just caught Black*Star. He tried being a smart arse."  
"That idiot. Where's Maka, Kid and Liz?"  
"Safe I hope. Kid and Maka nearly got caught but I managed to lure Dan away."  
"Why?"  
"To annoy him. I'm his little sister, it's what I do." I smirked. Tsubaki nodded and vanished from sight. I continued the way I was going and heard angry shouting. "That sounds like Liz!" I muttered to myself. She sounded too far off for me to distract him. That left me, Kid, Maka and Tsubaki.

_**(Two updates in one day? That's because I'm trying to get Hide and Go Seek over and done with! I don't know how much longer it'll take, but it'll probably end next chapter!)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**(Death the Kid)**_

I turned as I heard Liz' angry shouts. 'Dan must have caught her!' I thought. That's both Liz and Patty out. I paused for a minute, letting my breath come back to me. I tried to figure out a strategy, but I had no idea what to do. I decided to watch things from my branch. After a while nothing had happened, so I jumped down and decided to walk. "Kid." I turned and saw Daniel watching me.  
'How long has he been there?!' I thought. I started running as fast as I could through the trees, turning my head every so often trying looking back, to keep an eye on him. Suddenly, I heard a grunt and turned back. Amelie had Dan in a head lock, Maka and Tsubaki must have gathered the others. "Idiot! Check your watch!" I looked at my own and found it to be midday.  
"I sent you a message saying you have to get us all by midday! Otherwise we win! Listen to me once in a while would you!"  
"Ok! Ok! You win! Now let go! Please?!" I let go and stood back.  
"We win!" She cheered! I hadn't even noticed Soul or Black*Star get caught.  
"Well that was fun! And we out most of the day too!" Maka said smiling. We walked back into town, and split off at the basketball court. Amelie waved to me as she left and I felt my cheeks burn as I waved back. When we got back home, I sat on the sofa and stared at the coffee table for a minute or so. I could feel Liz and Patty looking at me wondering what I was doing. I was wondering the same thing myself. Eventually, I got up and went into my room. I flopped back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. "What am I doing?" I muttered to no one in particular.

_**(Hide and seek is over, so the next chapter is gonna have a time skip to Monday morning. So this is going to be the last chapter for today...Maybe?)**_


	13. Chapter 13 END

**_Hey guys,_**

**_So there are several things I should talk about. First, I've made the decision to discontinue Soul Eater Continued (Ironic word choice). Originally I was having fun writing it, but I eventually got really bored with it and it wasn't going anywhere anyway. A contributing factor to this would be the fact I'm not as into Soul Eater as I once was. The story will still be up, I'm not gonna take it down. If you want to know how it ends, Kid ends up with Amelie after a year of mulling it over. Maka and Amelie made Soul and Dan death scythes and they all lived happily ever after.  
_**

**_Moving onto my next point. I'm changing my display name to 'HetaliaFan456 instead of 'SoulEaterFan123'. Again this is because I'm not interested in Soul Eater any more. _**

**_My final message for you is that the nature of my stories will be changing. Instead of writing long 4+ chapters, I'm gonna be writing 1-2 chapter short stories. Mostly they will be Hetalia but if you want me to write something just message me and I'll look into it. Just make sure that I know what characters you want included and a brief character bio giving me the personalities and physical appearances of each of them. _**

**_I know these are some big changes, but I just think this'd make it easier for me to upload quicker. I'll still put all my effort into these short stories for you guys! They'll be up every Saturday apart from the two today and tomorrow. _**

**_See you! _**

**_SoulEaterFan123 (Now HetaliaFan456)_**


End file.
